uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Decay
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Few inches short than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Purple-ish gray '''Markings: '''Purple-ish gray markings going along her face, fingers, toes and tip of her tail '''Skin color: '''Purple-ish light grey muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp angled, was born with light green eyes, currently has yellow scelea with blue irisses and white pupiled cybernetic eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: Only has a single dread on each side of her face, '''back of her head the hair is left fluffy and short and brushed to one side. Has a tuff of light grey hair that bangs over one of her eyes '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics - '''Has a pair of cybernetic eyes that are made in such a way that they link up to her work suit. Has a plug in hole on the back of her neck to connect herself to her suit and control it better *'Suit - Has a robot suit that she wears nearly all the time to help with keeping herself protected '''Overall clothing style: Wears a skin tight body suit with a golden zipper, wears finger less blue gloves with golden bracelets on each side. Wears what almost look like stockings, blue in color and open at the upper thight. Wears eleborate boots ith gold wing decorations. ALways gas a pieace of cloth in her hair to keep the hair back and out of her face 'Personality' Likes *Her suit *Keeping people second guess her gender *Doing everything against the normal *Anarachy Dislikes *Traditions *Cybernetics Fav drink: Jägermeister Fav food: Hamburgers becuse it is very classy Personality: *Rebelious *Stubborn *Doesn't take orders *Only listens if you can apply revenged pshychology or just ask really politely and hope for the best *Extreemly loyal to friends *Fights for what she believes in 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Has a suit that is impossible to get through *Knows a shit ton about chemicals Weaknesses: *Is weak as all hell outside her suit and an easy target 'History' *Third born in her family that was of rather high wealth within the legion *Very strictly raised under traditions *Was anything but happy with it but was forced to be a propper lady by her parents *Enrolled as a cadet at the age of 10 *Really started to rebel around this age and cut off most of her dreads, just to go against the norm *Offcourse parents were pissed off about it and demanded she was to regrow it and dread it again *Didn't listen for shit and graduated at 18 *Finally flipped her parents off fully and broke contact with them *Started building her suit with her boyfriend, Sore, at the time *Got placed in the same platoon as Kay-ti *Was there when she got injures and had been the one to bring her to safety *After much debate with herself she gets a few cybernetic adaptation made to her body to function better with her suit, this despite her dislike of cybernetics *Mostly scouted out areas that were highly dangerous and could kill others *Gets deadly lost during one of her bigger scouting missions *Only returns after the infection arc is over *Notices how much Kay-ti has changed, keeps her mouth silent about it *Just mostly keeps to herself and away from most 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Used to be really chubby when she was younger Category:Archive